Kurban?
by Hozuki19
Summary: Aomine tidak memerlukan yang berlebihan, teman-temannya ingat akan ulang tahunnya saja ia sudah sangat senang. Lagipula... /"Aka-chin, tidak salah pilih sapi? Dalam waktu dua minggu..."/"DOMBANYA SATSUKI LEPAS!"/"Kise, kau tahu kisah tentang Nabi Ismail, bukan?"/OTANOME AOMINE! HAPPY IDUL ADHA! Warning: Islamic content(sedikit)


Entah kerasukan apa, Mayuzumi mengetik pesan dan mengedit sebuah audio dalam ponselnya dengan kecepatan diluar kemampuan manusia biasa. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak peduli dengan berkas-berkas menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Salahkan pemuda manis bersurai _crimson_ mantan kapten basketnya saat masih SMA dulu. Dengan seenaknya, Akashi meminta(baca: menyuruh) Mayuzumi menjadi pewaris perusahaan Akashi yang terkenal seantero Jepang dan beberapa negara. Hebatnya lagi, Masaomi percaya dan menjadikan si surai abu sebagai pewaris yang seharusnya posisi saat ini dipegang oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Sedangkan pemuda _crimson_ itu dengan santainya menjadi pemain shogi profesional yang mendunia.

Jika saja ini tengah pertandingan basket, ia akan memasuki zone dengan mudahnya. Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin ia masuk zone hanya karena menulis pesan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamar Akashi**_

 _Mbeeekk-nanodayo!_

Akashi terjungkal ketika mendengar bunyi aneh saat ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Sejak kapan ia punya nada dering seperti itu?

Akashi membaca pesan yang ternyata berasal dari pemuda abu yang tengah depresi di kantor. Bisa-bisanya Mayuzumi mengirim pesan dengan suara kambing yang memakai aksen bicara Midorima. Hebat sekali. Setelah menbaca pesan itu, ia langsung ingat bahwa dua minggu lagi seluruh kaum muslim akan merayakan hari raya kurban. Pesan _phantom sixth man_ dari Rakuzan itu diedit ulang, lalu dikirim lagi pada teman-temannya.

* * *

 **Kurban?**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

OOC, gaje, nista, typo, absurd, alur kilat, jauh dari rencana awal, dll.

* * *

 _Aku ingin pahala~_

 _Kuingin masuk surga~_

 _Ingin ini, ingin itu banyak sekali~_

 _Semua, semua, semua dapat dikabulkan~_

 _Dapat dikabulkan dengan cara berkurban~_

 _Aku ingin kurban sapi berwarna hijau~_

 _Moooo-nanodayo!_

 _La, la, la, Akashi Seijuurou ganteng sekali :*_

Di Maji Burger, Midorima mengamuk. Sapi hijau, _mooo-nanodayo_?! Ia merasa syaiton merah(?) narsis ini ingin mengurbankan dirinya. "Kurban sapi harus tujuh orang, 'kan? Kita ada tujuh orang."

Jadi begitulah niat Akashi, mengajak teman-temannya kurban sapi. "Maaf saja, Shintarou. Aku bukan kanibal." Akashi menanggapi amukan Midorima dengan santainya. "Karena dua minggu lagi Idul Adha, aku ingin kalian setidaknya mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sapi tahun ini."

Kise menautkan alis. "Dalam waktu dua minggu? Memangnya Akashicchi mau beli sapi apa? Dan harganya berapa?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, paket istimewa yang harganya lebih dari 35 juta."

Mantan anggota tim basket Vorpal Swords langsung tewas seketika. "Aka-chin, tidak salah pilih sapi? Dalam waktu dua minggu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka bisa membeli sapi yang diinginkan walau harus bekerja lebih keras. Mereka kini berada di tempat pemotongan hewan besok. Makhluk besar berwarna putih itu sudah resmi milik para jagoan basket tersebut. Tak jauh dari mereka, seekor sapi hitam-putih duduk di tanah dengan santainya. Itu milik para pemuda yang sering dijuluki Mukan no Gosho, plus Himuro dan Hyuuga.

Tak hanya itu, seekor sapi berwarna cokelat yang kini makan rumput juga nampak santai. Pemiliknya adalah Mayuzumi, Nash, Kasamatsu, Imayoshi, Okamura, Miyaji, dan Fukui. Sapi disana cukup banyak. Sedangkan domba? Jangan ditanya, entah berapa lubang yang harus digali untuk menampung darah hewan-hewan tersebut.

 _Drrrt..._

Ponsel biru muda bergetar, Kuroko melihat pesan yang ada.

 _From: Ogiwara Shigehiro_

 _Assalamu'alaikum..._

 _Kuroko, selamat hari raya Idul Adha (/^o^)/_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu dan teman-temanmu sekarang? Semoga baik-baik saja yaa..._

 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali ke Tokyo minggu ini, orang tuaku masih ada pekerjaan. Perkiraanku mungkin akan kembali dari Hokkaido minggu depan. Maaf juga karena tidak bisa qurban bersamamu tahun ini seperti yang pernah kita katakan T,T aku rindu Tokyo..._

Kuroko tersenyum simpul. Ia juga merindukan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda biru itu mengetik pesan balasan.

 _From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Wa'alaikumsalam..._

 _Selamat Idul Adha juga, Ogiwara-kun :D_

 _Alhamdulillah, kami baik-baik saja disini. Bagaimana denganmu? Semoga kau sehat yaa..._

 _Tidak apa, aku mengeti. Kau bisa kurban di Hokkaido 'kan? Jangan khawatirkan aku, teman-temanku mengajakku untuk kurban juga disini. Aku juga rindu padamu._

Kagami melirik-lirik sang bayangan. "Siapa itu?" Kuroko menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ogiwara- _kun_."

"Taiga, Tetsuya, malam ini kita semua takbiran di mesjid. Kalian ikut?" tanya si surai crimson. Keduanya mengangguk. "Aominecchi, Momocchi bagaimana-ssu? Dia tidak ikut kurban bersama kita." Kise menanyakan nasib sepupu sang polisi. "Satsuki? Dia memang sudah menabung. Untung saja Akashi mengajak beli sapi. Jika tidak, hanya Satsuki yang kurban dan aku hanya minta jatahnya saja." Aomine menjawab santai.

Momoi yang bersama mereka mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan sang sepupu. "Lalu, dimana hewan milik Sa-chin?"

 _DUAK!_

"DOMBANYA SATSUKI LEPAS!"

Dan siang itu, mereka semua harus menenangkan domba hitam-putih milik Momoi. Alasannya, sang domba menanduk bambu tempatnya diikat sampai lepas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aominecchi! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu-ssu!"

Tak perlu hadiah atau semacamnya, ucapan selamat yang sederhana seperti tadi saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Aomine Daiki yang kini bertambah usia. Bukan hanya si pilot pirang saja, tapi seluruh teman-temannya dan sepupunya mengucapkan hal yang mirip.

"Yosh, karena kita sudah selesai sholat isya, saatnya-"

" _Matte_ , Kagami- _kun_. Tunggu dulu _Nii-san_ dan yang lainnya." Kuroko mencegah Kagami. Mayuzumi, Nash, dan yang lain segera mesuk ke mesjid. Dan malam itu, kalimat takbir berkumandang.

" _ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, LAA ILAAHA ILLAALLAAHU WALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR WALILLAAHIL HAMD"_

Untuk yang pertama kali mengumandangkan takbir adalah para jagoan basket yang tertutupi bayang-bayang Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka membaca kalimat takbir dengan khusuk. "Kise, kau tahu kisah tentang Nabi Ismail, bukan?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba. Kise mengangguk. "Putra dari Nabi Ibrahim dan Siti Hajar, iya 'kan?" balasnya.

"Ah, kisah itu mengharukan. Siti Hajar berlari dari bukit Shafa ke Marwah sebanyak tujuh kali untuk mencari air demi Nabi Ismail yang masih bayi saat itu. Benar-benar ibu yang luar biasa!" Kagami menanggapi.

" _ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, LAA ILAAHA ILLAALLAAHU WALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR WALILLAAHIL HAMD"_

Mayuzumi ikut tertarik pada topik mereka juga menambahkan. "Allah SWT segera mengutus malaikat Jibril untuk menolong mereka. Malaikat Jibril menapakkan kakinya di dekat Nabi Ismail. Ketika diangkat, memancarlah air mukjizat. Air itu kini disebut air zamzam."

Kuroko mengangguk setuju pada sang kakak. "Tapi ketika Nabi Ismail berusia tujuh tahun, ujian kembali datang." Kagami mengingat kembali. "Oh, saat itu Allah SWT memerintahkan Nabi Ibrahim untuk menyembelih putranya, 'kan? Tapi Nabi Ismail tidak marah..."

" _ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, LAA ILAAHA ILLAALLAAHU WALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR WALILLAAHIL HAMD"_

"Kaga-chin benar. Nabi Ismail tidak marah. Tapi sebelum itu, ia punya permintaan sebelum disembelih. Um... kalau tidak salah... 'Ayahandaku, ikatlah tanganku kuat-kuat agar tidak banyak bergerak hingga menyusahkanmu, hadapkan wajahku ke tanah agar Ayah tidak iba melihatku saat disembelih, sisingkan pakaianmu agar tidak terkena darahku yang bisa mengurangi pahalaku dan membuat terharu ibuku saat melihatnya, tajamkan parangmu agar mempercepat pelaksanaan penyembelihan dan dapat meringankan beban penderitaanku...' aku hanya ingat itu..." ucap Murasakibara.

Midorima yang melihat sahabat tingginya lupa berusaha menambahkan. " Lalu Nabi Ismail juga bilang 'Sampaikan salamku pada ibuku, berikanlah pakaianku ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dari putera tunggalnya agar menjadi penghiburnya dalam kesedihan dan katakan padanya agar sabar menerima perintah Allah SWT, jangan pernah ceritakan pada Ibuku bagaimana cara Ayah mengikat dan menyembelihku, jangan sesekali Ayah membawa anak-anak kerumah agar Ibuku tidak selalu mengingatku dan membuatnya susah hati, dan bila Ayah melihat anak sebayaku, jangan ayah tatap dia dalam-dalam agar Ayah tidak gelisah dan bersedih hati...' Nabi Ismail sangat patuh pada perintah Allah SWT. Jika aku akan disembelih, aku mungkin akan menolaknya- _nanodayo_." Midorima kembali ingat pesan Akashi yang seakan ingin mengurbankannya, ia langsung merinding.

" _ALLAAHU AKBARU KABIIRAA, WALHAMDU LILLAAHI KATSIIRAA, WA SUBHAANALLAAHI BUKRATAW WA ASHIILAA, LAA ILAAHA ILLALLAAHU WALAA NA'BUDU ILLAA IYYAAHU MUKHLISHIINA LAHUDDIIN, WALAU KARIHAL KAAFIRUUN, LAA ILAAHA ILALLAAHU WAHDAH, SHADAQAWA'DAH, WANASHARA 'ABDAH, WA A-'AZZA JUNDAH, WAHAZAMAL AHZAABA WAHADAH, LAA ILAAHA ILLALLAAHU WALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBARU WALILLAAHIL HAMD."_

"Tapi saat itu, keajaiban terjadi. Malaikat membawakan seekor domba untuk menggantikan Nabi Ismail. Dan setelah itu, mereka membuat Ka'bah disana. Maka dari itu, ibadah Haji biasanya identik dengan kurban." Akashi mengahkiri cerita singkat tersebut. "Ah, benar-benar pengorbanan yang tulus..." ucap Kagami.

Malam itu, semuanya mendapat giliran untuk membaca kalimat takbir, serta besyukur dan mengagumi kebesaran dan kekuasaan Allah SWT. Semuanya terasa damai malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iya 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya malam itu saja. Setelah sholat Idul Adha, mereka kembali 'berjuang' untuk membantu menjadi panitia penyembelihan hewan kurban. "Hewan kurban pertama, domba atas nama Haizaki Shougo." Hanamiya mengumumkan. Harasawa, Takeuchi, Kagetora, Nakatani, dan Shirogane sudah siap, terutama Masaomi yang kini mengasah golok. Tidak heran anaknya sering mengasah gunting. _Like father, like son..._

Nebuya baru saja melepas ikatan dari bambu, tapi domba hitam milik Haizaki...

 _Sret!_

 _Mbeeekk!_

Lepas dan berlari ke jalan. "Polisi! Dia melawan arus lalu lintas!" mendengar kata 'melawan arus', reflek Aomine mengejar domba tersebut. "Berhenti _masbro_! Anda tidak bawa SIM!" lah apa hubungannya?

.

.

.

Dengan zone, Aomine berhasil menangkap dan menenangkan domba hitam itu. Haizaki dan dombanya benar-benar menyusahkan! Setelah disembelih, kini giliran berikutnya. "Hewan kurban kedua, domba atas nama Nijimura Shuuzou."

Domba putih dilepaskan, lalu digiring untuk disembelih. Yosh, tidak ada masalah!

"Hewan kurban ketiga, domba atas nama Momoi Satsuki." Aomine tewas ditempat. Ingat kemarin saat si domba menanduk bambu sampai lepas? Kali ini Silver yang membawa domba itu. Beda dari kemarin, si domba tampak santai. Aomine rasa tidak ada masalah.

Setidaknya pada si domba, tapi kejadian tak bisa diperkirakan. "JANGAAAAAN!" masalahnya datang dari sepupunya sendiri. Momoi menangis tersedu-sedu karena tidak tega dombanya dipotong. "Jangan potong... hiks... dombaku... tapi... hiks... aku mau dagingnya..."

Aomine Daiki, semoga kau sabar dengan ujian ini...

Atas saran dari Akashi, si surai _navy_ dan pirang membawa si gadis pergi dari sana untuk sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata keduanya mengajak Momoi ke toko hewan dan membelikan seekor anak kucing hitam-putih, seperti warna si domba. Midorima yang melihat anak kucing itu pingsan dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti melihat paus melahirkan gajah(?).

"Domba terakhir atas nama Takao Kazunari. Sekarang hewan ke empat puluh dua, sapi atas nama Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami Taiga, dan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Midorima bangun dari pingsannya. Ketujuh orang yang dipanggil melepas ikatan dan menggiring sapi mereka. "Sapi-chin jangan mengamuk, tiap helai bulumu ada pahalanya lhoo..." ucap Murasakibara sambil mengelus kepala hewan putih besar itu. Si surai crimson dan ungu nampak santai, tidak seperti sisanya yang waspada. Salahkan Akashi yang minta beli sapi istimewa yang mahal, sudah pasti besarnya tidak main-main.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TAIGA, CEPAT MASUK KE MOBIL!" Himuro yang punya sapi, kenapa Kagami yang repot? Jika ditanya, sapi kakak sepupunya itu mengamuk dan lepas ke jalanan. Entah kenapa juga, pemuda besurai hitam itu membawa mobil pemadam kebakaran yang seharusnya ada di kantor.

"Ada sapi mengamuk, silahkan lewat jalan memutar..." kata Imayoshi dan Riko. Sedangkan Aomine sibuk mendekati sapi hitam-putuh yang besar itu. "ARRRGHH! Pemadam kebakaran! Jinakkan sapi ini, SECEPATNYA!"

Aomine, Imayoshi, dan Riko sudah mengalihkan jalan para pengendara, kini giliran pemadam kebakaran yang menenangkan sapi. "AHO! AKU HANYA BERSAMA TATSUYA! MANA MUNGKIN BISA MENJINAKKAN SAPI BONGSOR BEGITU!"

Ah, hari ini akan melelahkan...

* * *

A/N: OTANOME AOMINE-KUNN (^.^) MOGA MAKIN HEBAT, MAKIN GANTENG, DAN MAKIN PUTIH YAA(?) #diinjek

Awalnya saya mau buat dari lagu Himitsu Kuro no Chikai dari Vocaloid, tapi karena saya kebanyakan tugas, maka hanya ini yang terpikirkan #dibakar

Maaf jika banyak kata-kata yang salah, saya bukan ahli agama, namun saya ingin membuat ini cukup bersejarah(?) jadilah absurd seperti diatas...

Dan untuk Momoi, itu dari pengalaman pribadi saya waktu kecil. Cukup shock waktu tau domba saya urutan ketiga, dan saya langsung nangis kejer sampe dibawa bunda ke tempat lain (bukan beli kucing sih, ke tempat penyembelihan yang lain. Maklum, saya masih bocah :v) *curcol#dirajam

Buat readers sekalian *yang menjalankan*, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA (^o^) semoga amal qurban kita diterima Allah SWT...

Fanfic ini juga untyk melunasi perjanjian saya gara-gara kalah dari author Juuzou-kun dari lomba HUT RI beberapa minggu lalu (Hangan lupakan momen tadi)

*semoga kejadian hewan mengamuk diatas tidak terjadi pada readers yaa *ciumsapi#ditendang

 _ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, LAA ILAAHA ILLAALLAAHU WALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR WALILLAAHIL HAMD_

 _ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, LAA ILAAHA ILLAALLAAHU WALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR WALILLAAHIL HAMD_

 _ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR, LAA ILAAHA ILLAALLAAHU WALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBAR WALILLAAHIL HAMD_

 _ALLAAHU AKBARU KABIIRAA, WALHAMDU LILLAAHI KATSIIRAA, WA SUBHAANALLAAHI BUKRATAW WA ASHIILAA, LAA ILAAHA ILLALLAAHU WALAA NA'BUDU ILLAA IYYAAHU MUKHLISHIINA LAHUDDIIN, WALAU KARIHAL KAAFIRUUN, LAA ILAAHA ILALLAAHU WAHDAH, SHADAQAWA'DAH, WANASHARA 'ABDAH, WA A-'AZZA JUNDAH, WAHAZAMAL AHZAABA WAHADAH, LAA ILAAHA ILLALLAAHU WALLAAHU AKBAR, ALLAAHU AKBARU WALILLAAHIL HAMD_


End file.
